<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Wasn't Part of The Mission by corncat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571834">This Wasn't Part of The Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat'>corncat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spy vs Spy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, cartoon violence, same same but different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?'</p><p>"Flirting."</p><p>"Black, we're enemies."</p><p>"And your point?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Spy/White Spy (Spy vs Spy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Wasn't Part of The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First mission- uh, I mean meeting.</p><p>Warning: Some light swearing and cartoon fighting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now remember, you have to be there before those good guys get to it. This mission is greatly important, Black."</p><p>The small agent grinned at his superior, he raises his right arm to salute the tall man. "Sure thing, boss! I'll take care of that right away." He dashes to the door in quick speed but was stopped.</p><p>"Hold on a moment. There's one more thing."</p><p>Black Spy sighs, turning his attention back to the man. He was handed a file, confusion written on his face. "We got detail on who they're sending out. So you better look at that before heading to your mission." His boss lightly nudges the small agent out of the office, patting his head before shutting the door. "Good luck." The door slam hard, almost breaking Black Spy's beak. He rubbed the small bruise before heading out.</p><p>"Ow..."</p><p>He had the file tuck under his arm as he made his way to his car in the parking lot. He let out a breath before opening the folded flaps, completely alone in his car. "Let's see what we got..."</p><p>The first thing he notices was the small photo attach to the other documents. It was clear the enemy was just like him. Almost the same beak as a bird but still soft. Black Spy knew there were others like him, but not so common in the U. S. unfortunately. He grew more curious as he read the docs before him. This man's code name was White Spy (how convenient), 29 years old and was about 150 cm in height.<em> 'Pretty small for a male, huh.'</em> Of course, to human standards, this would have been extremely short for males, but it was very normal to be short for his species. Black kept reading, the other spy was trained in the agency since... wait.</p><p>"Huh, weird, it doesn't say when he started." Black shrugged it off, leaving the file in the glove department without much care. "Oh well, I'm gonna see the guy soon anyway. Don't see the point of looking at the file now." The documents barely held any useful information, just a code name, and a pretty face. The rest of the information was deeply hidden in the rival agency and the agent himself.</p><p>Still, Black Spy will soon learn that his life was about to change, rather it was for the better or for the worst.</p><p>It was a late Saturday night at the museum, Black Spy climbed all the up on the rooftop, gripping onto the rope line. He hops up over, fixing his coat and hat before making his way to the vents, the agent glances around. <em>'He doesn't seem to be here yet.'</em> Black chuckles before jumping in the vent. He slides all the way down, ending up busting open a vent door. Groaning in pain, he sits up from the floor, rubbing his lower back. <em>'I'm gonna feel that in the morning...'</em> The small agent looks around the room, there were paintings of people, but he was still alone. He went in search of the priceless artifact, sneaking past the night guard and hid when the cameras move. It felt so easy, almost too easy...</p><p>Black shook the thought away, <em>'I'll know when I see the bastard.'</em> He finally found the room that held one item. It was a broken stone with a huge pearl-like sphere in the middle, showing off its rainbow shine. The Pearl Eye, famously known for its beauty and tragedies, if one tries to remove the stones from it, a great curse will fall upon that fool. The small spy smiled wide, not giving his surroundings a second glance as he came close to the artifact. "Oh, baby." He took out a small gadget to laser the glass container that was shielding the pearl-like item. Carefully moving the circle glass and putting some gloves on, making his way to the pearl. "This is way too easy." And just like that, he was smack by a huge red fist from the side, sliding a few feet from the centerpiece. Moaning, his vision slowly coming to and the first thing he saw was a white figure above him. The figure spoke, but Black didn't catch it. "Huh?"</p><p>The figure scoffs, Black instantly thought it was cute. "I said you got a lot of nerves showing yourself tonight." Black blink, finally registering what was happening around him. He was inches away from taking the Pearl Eye, been punch his lights out, and was meeting his assigned rival. He kept staring, making the other man annoyed. "Are you going to say anything? I swear you and your agency are all the same..." Black wasn't sure how it happened or when it did, but he grew to admire the other's features. The other was close to his height, probably the heels adding a couple of inches. His angry expression seemed oddly adorable, which he denies immediately.</p><p>Black's ears decided to come back to reality. "-and to think they can get past me so easy! Hah! Yeah right. Wait, do you even speak English? Hablas español? Peut-être français? " The other agent shook his head as he got up from the ground, almost losing his footing as he rubbed his achy head.</p><p>"I speak English, and I'm assuming you're White Spy." It sounded more like a statement than a question. The other agent crosses his arms and kept his glare at the other.</p><p>"You assume right, <em>Black Spy</em>." Black look at White in surprise, earning himself a grin and a snort from the other. "You're not the only one that gotten inside details. So give it up and leave. Don't want to waste your night any further." Black glared at the other, straighten himself and puffing his chest out.</p><p>"Now hold on just a- OH SH-!" In an instant, White tackled Black to the ground, both men rolled around and occasionally stopped with one of the other on top. The times where Black was on top made him feel flustered, seeing White's face turning red and grunting to move away from him. Both their hats were still in place, but Black caught a glimpse of the other's hair. He felt tempted to move the hat off to see it.</p><p>The times where White was on top, it causes Black to feel more heated up. The dim lights shine enough to create a halo on White's hat. Making him more beautiful than he did before. His eyes widen at the horrible realization.<em>'Oh no...'</em> Black tried to get back to the mission at hand, ignoring the sudden blossoming feelings that were sprouting in his chest and the hot blush warming on his cheeks. <em>'This cannot be happening... especially with him.'</em> Black kicks White off of him and dashes to the Pearl Eye. He held it in one arm and pulled out a grappling hook with the other. Looking up to see an open roof light and smirk. Oh, lady luck was on his side tonight.</p><p>"Hey! Come back here!" The grappling hook swift him away from the white agent before he was a foot away. And just like that, he was gone into the night. Leaving White Spy with a failed mission.</p><p>Black swiftly climbs down on the building and runs towards his car hidden behind some bushes, giggling with joy and an extra step in his feet. "For a pretty face, he wasn't so bright." He looked back at the artifact and stopped immediately.</p><p>Somehow in that short time span, White had switched the artifact with a bomb that had a timer, which was extremely close to zero.</p><p>
  <em>'Uh oh-'</em>
</p><p>The agent was hit by the explosion, not enough to kill, but enough to hurt and knock him out. He lay on the grass as the darkness came over him, hearing faint giggles and the ambulance.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It has been two weeks since Black Spy was sent to the hospital and a week since he was woken up. And all that time was spent on a lot of thinking. Main focus: his new rival. White was clever, almost like him, and it was evidence enough that his agency had taken some info of Black for the agent to learn about as well. His fighting was alright, of course, Black didn't give the other a chance to show off, but he was sneaky. That is what Black admired the most, he was smart and seem to strategies quite well.</p><p>However, Black is certainly leaving out the important details, like having romantic feelings for the other man. He wasn't one to fall in love so easily, but there was defiantly something about White. He was cute, adorable even. Black wanted to know more about him, but his inner voices spoke loudly.</p><p>
  <em>'Wouldn't this be against the code?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'We literally just met him, it's too soon to tell our feelings about the guy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe wait until we know more about him?'</em>
</p><p>Black knows this would be a problem if his fellow coworkers were to find out about his sudden attraction, so he kept that to himself. He needs to be gentle with this, he couldn't just go in head-on first. It has to be taken one step at a time.</p><p>Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard. He's only going to learn about his new enemy. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>That still didn't put his mind at ease.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>